


SNOW

by SosearchingRomeo (Breakingthestandards)



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare, Romeo et Juliette - Presgurvic, Rómeó és Júlia (Színház)
Genre: Blanket scene, M/M, Non Graphic, very polite and not that dirty as it could have been
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:13:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4353875
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Breakingthestandards/pseuds/SosearchingRomeo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tybalt and Mercutio are trapped in a cabin, in the snow, with only one blanket. Prompt fill.</p>
            </blockquote>





	SNOW

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Thank you so much fort his prompt, Princess-Euphrasie 8’D I could think of many possibilities with this (perhaps too many) but in the end decided to settle on the infamous BLANKET SCENE for this one. Don’t tell me it’s never done before with this pairing. Who can resist? Also, it’s quite okay, doesn’t go very far because I’m not sure how you are with lemons. Could write a more lemony version if you’d like that as well. Just let me know! Kept this one rating Teen with some ahum mentioning of ah-you know what.  
> AN2: Not that it is particularly cold here for the summer or something…. Because I realise my previous story involved snow as well. Characters inspired by the Hungarian musical version. 2168 w.

**SNOW**

It was cold. So darn cold. Mercutio knew he shouldn’t have strayed as much as he had but there was no going back now. The path he’d been walking was covered with at least three inches of snow and the cold was seeping through his bones, chilling him, threatening to turn him into frost if he remained outside too long.

It wasn’t blind luck that he came across the little cabin at the edge of the woods. His uncle used to tell him about the small building and how it was used for shelter and sometimes occupied by hunters who caught their royal meals. Not caring if anyone occupied the tiny building now, Mercutio used his shoulder to wreck open the door and let himself fall into the room. The door was closed behind him by a kick of his legs, blocking the snow and the cold from entering the room, and he leant up on his elbows to assess the situation. A deep sigh escaped his lips and he ran a hand through his hair, laughing because he had managed to survive the extremity of this year’s winter.

“What’s so funny?” The hoarse voice made him turn his head and instead of cringing the young Escalus heir’s lips curled into a smirk and his eyes twinkled mischievously.

“Hello to you to, CapuPet. I didn’t realize I was going to be in such exquisite company!”

Tybalt snorted and eyed daggers at the other man. “Save your insults for a brighter day, Mercutio. I don’t find any of this a laughing matter at all.”

“No?” Mercutio said as he pushed himself up from the floor. “I should have guessed that even a cat would want to warm his paws from the snow.” He looked around the room to notice that Tybalt had a fire going on in the hearth, keeping the room light and warm. The man was sitting next to the fire, a blanket wrapped around him like a cocoon.

Tybalt merely huffed and poked the fire to keep it burning. “You’re drenched, Cutio. Better take that off.”

Surprised, or perhaps even insulted, Mercutio patted down his cloak and the blouse underneath and raised a hand. The wet trail of melting snow glistened his palm and he yelped. “Me? Undressing? Here?” He eyed Tybalt for a moment, both men frozen as they tried to determine the other’s move. Then Mercutio quickly quipped. “My, you’re not one to beat about the bush, are you? Why, Tybalt, I’d never expected it from you, but all right. If you so please…”

He started to make a right show out of undressing, taking of his cloak with a deft movement of his hands, then unbuttoning his blouse before throwing it aside as if he was in some kind of exotic dance. All the while his expression was one of passiveness – as if he was doing this against his will when it clearly was not. And poor Tybalt was groaning, hand covering his face, as he sat hunched in front of the fireplace.

“Cutio, stop it, dammit.” The man swore, and Mercutio paused his show. After a deep breath Tybalt managed to find his words again. “Just take of your wet clothes less you get ill and die on me here. I don’t want to be found with you dead and be called a murderer when you deliberately let yourself catch a cold and shiver to death.”

Mercutio stepped closer to the hearth and held out his hands to catch some warmth. “A cold won’t kill me that easily.” He said.

Tybalt just glared at him, then flushed and looked away.

But Mercutio had noticed. “Hey, what’s with the long face. Hey, Tybalt? Did your cheeks just turn red?” Tybalt looked up at the mention of his name and blinked, their eyes locking and a smirk growing on the red-haired boy’s face. Tybalt frowned, fearing whatever might be coming next. “Didn’t you like my show?” He started to unbutton his fly and Tybalt’s eyes went wide.

The Capulet wrapped the blanket around him even tighter and looked away, eyes darting everywhere but where Mercutio now stood by his side.  
With a frustrated sigh, because Tybalt wasn’t watching him, Mercutio slid his trousers down and stepped out of them. His shoes and socks were aside as well. His bright eyes rested on Tybalt’s form until the man felt he was being watched and carefully lifted his head. Tybalt’s eyes were dark and in them the reflection of the flames danced dangerously.

“What now?” Mercutio said, flipping down next to Tybalt. He wrapped his arms around his knees.

Tybalt promptly got off the bench the moment Mercutio sat down on it and stalked towards the window, looking out of it and letting out a sigh. “The snow’s still falling. Looks like we’ll be trapped for a while…”

A rough laugh could be heard and Tybalt turned to see Mercutio bend in front of the fire.

“I still don’t see the joke in this.” Tybalt muttered as he carefully returned to the boy’s side.

“How could you not?” Mercutio said, laughing and teeth chattering at the same time. He wrapped his arms around his bare chest and hugged himself. “Here I am, trapped with my worst nemesis, sitting half-naked in front of a bloody small fire.”

“You’re freezing.” Tybalt said, as if he hadn’t heard Mercutio’s tirade.

Shivering, Mercutio turned to look at him from over his shoulder. He could see that Tybalt was approaching and frowned at him angrily. “I’m not cold. Being in the same room with you is enough to make my blood boil.”

Finally this erupted a laugh from the Capulet who came to stand next to him.

“Now you do laugh.” Mercutio’s eyes were focused on the fire as Tybalt fell silent. The latter joined the first on the bench again and reached for Mercutio’s hand.

Mercutio was shocked when soft skin, much warmer than he had anticipated, grabbed his and fingertips gently grazed his palm. His eyes darted to the side, seeing the chiseled jaw of Tybalt who was still gazing at the fire in front of him.

“You’re still wet, Mercutio. And don’t even think of making jokes about that right now.” He had raised a finger and managed to shush Mercutio just in time before he could have made another witty reply. “We do have enough food here and water to drink. Even if the snow lasts for days we will manage.” He looked at the pile of clothes on the floor, than at his own clothes sprawled in front of the fire.

“Unfortunately we seem to have only one blanket and unless you plan on freezing to death I’d suggest we share it.”

Awkward silence.

Mercutio got up from the bench, collected his clothes and felt them, kneading them in his hands to see droplets of molten snow fall to the cabin floor. His initial reaction had been to put his clothes back on but they were soaked through. So instead, he walked to the hearth and spread them close by, leaving them to dry by the warmth of the fire.

He then turned to step back to Tybalt who was looking at him expectantly. The man was right though, he had to admit. Without his clothes he’d still freeze in the little cabin, despite the warmth of the fire. It was still too cold. His skin still felt wet. And his pants itched.

Face flushed, he removed the last article of his clothes and tossed it close to the fire – having to retrieve them with a curse as they landed a bit too close- before he turned to face Tybalt and with his arms folded in front of his chest and a sulk on his face he glared at the other man who could now see all his hidden secrets and seemed to take a delight in studying his crown jewels.

“There, happy to have it your way? If you thought you could scare me of you’re wrong. Nobody scares Mercutio.”

But then Tybalt spread his arms, the blanket falling open to reveal the bare skin underneath and Mercutio stumbled backwards. Tybalt had to catch him before he could fall into the hearth and he cursed him for his stupidity. “Nothing can scare Mercutio, my arse!” Tybalt growled.

“Yes,” Mercutio admitted, “That’d be the only thing.”

With eyes as wide as saucers, Tybalt dragged the boy back to the bench and forced him to sit down. They were huddled close together, their bare thighs touching, blanket wrapped safely around them, as they sat in silence.

“Better?” Tybalt eventually asked.

He was feeling better. The warmth of the blanket on his skin, the fire in front of them, the hot skin of Tybalt’s thigh against his made him feel much better indeed.

So he lied.

“No.” Mercutio sulked, feeling how Tybalt pressed his body even closer to his.

“Here,” Tybalt’s words were a light breath against his skin as the man scooted closer, wrapping an arm around Mercutio’s waist, “Let me warm you.”

And Mercutio’s blood was pumping through his veins. His cheeks were red, they must have been for the past few minutes. The moment Tybalt had wrapped the blanket around them he had felt warmer, safer, and sitting side by side should have been enough for him.

“I noticed,” Tybalt suddenly started, and Mercutio was amazed by the amount of conversation that the other man had initiated. Usually it was he who did all the talking and teasing. Today, it seemed, it was Tybalt’s turn to surprise and tease. “I noticed how your…. dick stood up.”

Turning as red as a tomato, Mercutio faced him and shouted. “WHAT?”

Tybalt shushed him, placing a hand on the boy’s cheek – though Mercutio quickly shook his head so the hand slipped off his face- and leaned in closer.

“When you took off your pants. You were aroused.”

“My God.” Mercutio’s lips parted as he saw the darkness in Tybalt’s eyes and now recognized it as a hunger.

Tybalt didn’t allow for the moment to pass and with his hands on Mercutio’s cheeks again he quickly dipped forth, his lips capturing those of Mercutio as he drew him in for a kiss.

Though the kiss didn’t last that long, Mercutio had to catch his breath afterwards and glared at Tybalt. The Capulet looked at him with lust-filled eyes.

“My God, is this what it is? The Famous Tybalt Capulet, willing to exploit a defenseless Escalus boy.”

Tybalt growled. “Not defenseless. Stop portraying yourself so dramatically as a victim all of the time. You’ve taunted me often enough. You’ve pestered me for long enough. Tell me, Mercutio, haven’t you been attracted to me all along? Didn’t you make me crave you on purpose? Wasn’t it your plan to have me suffer for eternity? To see you move that luscious arse about while I knew I’d never be good enough to obtain it- a royal arse!”

Mercutio fell silent and blinked at him. “Whatever made you think-?”

But he was harshly cut off by another bruising kiss as Tybalt forced his lips against his. “You took delight in it, didn’t you? And now you think you can continue teasing me, flirting with me, flaunting your gorgeous body in front of me.”

“But it was you who told me to get undressed so I could warm and my clothes could dry-“

Another cut off; Tybalt’s lips were on his again, arms pulling him up against

Tybalt’s chest so he drowned in Tybalt’s essence. Mercutio’s mind became fuddled and he found that protesting or being angry weren’t things he was capable of anymore.

“Don’t you think I could have wanted you as bad as you want me?”

The soft, hoarse whisper stilled Mercutio and the boy sighed. He looked up at the other man, eyes locking, and flashed him a careful smile.

“So you want me then?”

Tybalt let out a low growl. “More than you can imagine.” And with a movement of the hips Mercutio became aware of something hard poking against his stomach. His lips twisted in a grin.

“Why? You never let me notice, Tybalt. What made you expose your secret now?”

“How could anyone refuse the sight of you?” The Capulet whispered, his hand tracing the side of Mercutio’s cheek. “Like this? Inviting. Vulnerable. Unseen by others.” Their foreheads touched. “And so very much like you. Stubborn. Clownish. Taunting.”

Now it was Mercutio who initiated the kiss, lips pressed against each other eagerly, tasting, exploring, nipping, as both struggled for dominance. Tybalt rolled onto his back with Mercutio climbing on top. Words were whispered, hands stroked past flesh and legs parted until with a grin of triumph, Tybalt had them flipped over and pressed Mercutio to the floor, trapping the other man underneath him.

Love was made that night, and when the snow started to melt and the missing Capulet and Escalus returned home, nothing would be the same.


End file.
